Mischief Maker
Dionne upsets Jake by sleeping with Scorpion; Nya and Loveolas have their own adventure. Plot Jake is skipping to Scorpion’s house in the Asian part of Earthrealm. He’s got his list of things to do on their date and everything. Jake knocks on the door, which creaks open. Jake walks in and is confused as Scorpion is no where to be found. Jake walks to his room and catches Dionne Tsung naked on top of Scorpion. “Scorpion, what are you doing with her!” Jake screams. “Jake, it’s not what it looks like!” Scorpion says, trying to get Dionne off of him. Dionne looks at Jake with an evil smile as Jake and Scorpion break up. Jake runs outside crying and Dionne walks out (with clothes on). “It’s okay Jake. You should be happy for him, after all, he found someone better…” Dionne says, and walks away with an evil smile. Jake sulks back to Outworld and when he passes Ro Ro, who is coming from Caitlyn Joyner's death, stops him immediately. “Jake dear, what wrong?” Ro Ro asks. “Dionne slept with Scorpion.” Jake says sadly. “Celine slept with Scorpion?” Ro Ro asks, puzzled. “Not our cousin Deon, the lesbian or bisexual or whatever she is!” Jake exclaims. This upsets Ro Ro instantly and he calls down Bitch Puddin', Mace, and Ace so that they can address the situation. Loveolas and Nya are lounged out on the living room couch and see the brothers talking about Jake’s problem. “Nya, we’re the youngest second generation of Kahns, aside from Ice, and we don’t ever do shit!” Loveolas says, angrily. “Nope.” Nya says plainly. “You know what, fuck the bullshit! Nya, lets do something! We can’t just sit up in this damn house all damn day!” Loveolas exclaims. “You sure boo? I mean, Ro Ro always takes the spot light in everything.” Nya says. “Nya, didn’t I just say ‘fuck the bullshit’. We’re gonna do something! Come on, have an adventure with your bisexual bro!” Nya accepts the offer and Loveolas and her get in his pink sports car. “Buck up fuck roo! I got that from Caitlyn Jenner!” Loveolas exclaims and the two drive off. Jake continues to cry about Scorpion in his room when Iyana and Anaya knock on his door. “Hey uncle Jake, how you holding up?” Iyana asks. “Not to good girls. I mean, out of all the people for him to have sexual intercourse with, why’d it have to be Dionne?” Jake says sadly. “Well, uncle Jake, you’ve gotta get that lesbian bitch back,” Anaya says. “You can’t just let her have sex with your man and get away with it!” “Well, Anaya, I’m just gonna forgive and forget. Though she may have wronged me, I can’t resort to violence like your grandfather or grandmother, or whatever you call him.” Jake says. “Uncle Jake, you can forgive all you want but it’s called knocking the hell out of that bitch!” Anaya explains. “Oh dear. It seems like that black side of you is coming out. See, white people don’t fight, we just forgive and forget.” Jake claims. “But this bitch is Asian, and they’re all terrible people. They’re the number two enemy of Earthrealm due to their large numbers!” Jake decides to take Anaya’s advice and he and the girls plot about Dionne’s demise. Nya and Loveolas are speeding towards Killerwood, Loveolas’ base of operations. “Dear, you’re about to learn why I’m Cupid, and, why Killerwood is the most sex-ridden and diseased place in Outworld!” The two siblings stop by Loveolas’ office to pick up his bow and arrows, then they head on to Mini Palace, Killerwood’s most exciting dance club. The bouncer recognizes Nya and Loveolas as royalty and lets them in with exclusive access. “Alright girl, you can go have as much fun as you want. I’m gon’ hit up my girl Hilary, Jennifer, and Mercedes.” Nya goes to the dance floor and sees that Eriq is the D.J. “Eriq, I didn’t know you D.J.’d!” Nya says. Eriq tells her that Ro Ro got him the job and taught him how to work the system. Nya goes to dance and while she’s dancing a girl knocks her down. “Um, excuse you!” Nya says angrily. “You’re excused.” The girl says annoyingly. “You just knocked me down!” Nya says. “Um, like I give two shits you fat cow!” the girl snappily replies. Nya is appalled and looks over to Loveolas who is the lounge section. Loveolas gives her that look, and Nya starts beating the shit out of the girl. While Nya is giving her a beat down, the girl yells, “You can’t do this to me! I’m Mia Gregory!” Mia’s best friend, Patrick who is a transexual girl comes over and pushes Nya off of Mia. Eriq stops the music, and Mia says, “Bitch, I don’t know who the hell you think you are, I’ll have your ass arrested!” “I am a Kahn skank and you need to watch who you’re talking to!” Nya says. “That’s what every hoe says, but the only real Kahn is Shao Kahn, and once he died, those fake Kahns do whatever they can to keep their ‘image’ up!” Mia replies. Loveolas runs over and snaps of at the girl. * “Bitch, you better watch your fucking mouth before I make it burn in hell!” - Loveolas * “Like your pinkalicious gay ass is going to anything. I’ll whoop your ass too!” - Mia * “Says the whore with the fucked up knees!” - Nya The entire crowd is in shock and Mia promises that Nya and Loveolas will pay for what they have done, to which Loveolas replies “You’ve been saying ‘pay up’ all your life haven’t you dear.” Mia and Patrick walk out of the club and Loveolas and Nya are hailed as shit talking champions. “See Nya, I told you we could have our own adventure. Back at the palace, Jake has released two songs about Dionne and tells Anaya and Iyana that he’s ready to commence with the plan. Anaya says that they haven’t decided who the bait will be, but Jake and Iyana choose her. Anaya reluctantly agrees and just goes with it. Anaya puts on some of Chica’s clothes and goes out to stand on a corner in Perras de Las. Jake radios Anaya and tells her to look out for a Chinese looking man with breasts. An hour later, after being pursued by many men, Dionne actually shows up to Anaya. “Hey girl. What do you do to, special men?” Dionne asks. Anaya is confused and Jake tells her, “Tell her, ‘I eat pussy like sloppy joe’.” Dionne is pleased and asks, “What about taking it with a black strap-on?” Anaya is really scared and disgusted at this moment and Jake says, “Tell her, ‘I take that shit like candy from a baby’.” Dionne is now excited and grabs Anaya and throws her in her car. Iyana asks Jake when the next phase of the plan starts, and Jake says when Dionne takes off her clothes. Dionne pulls out a strap-on from her trunk and rubs on a terrified Anaya while they drive to an alley. Dionne takes off her clothes and prepares for Anaya. Jake yells “Now” and Anaya straps a gag around Dionne’s mouth and ties up her hands and feet. Jake and Iyana grab Dionne and throw her into the back of their van and the three Kahns drive off with Dionne in the back. Nya and Loveolas are sitting on a bench watching the paparazzi wait on late night celebrities when Jake and the girls drive out and throw Dionne into the middle of the paparazzi. They all take pictures and prepare to post them onto the internet. Jake snatches Dionne back up and drives to Kahn palace for Dionne’s final torture. “Well Loveolas, you were right. This was an interesting adventure.” Nya says, as she watches the male paparazzi go crazy over their newfound photos. Jake, Anaya and Iyana carry Dionne into Chica’s room, who is asleep and snoring. Jake dismisses the girls while he makes Dionne wait for her torture. Jake strips Chica naked and spreads her legs. “You know Dionne, that girl you tried to have sex gave me this idea. She told me I was too nice, which I kind of agree with. I’ve never done anything like this before, but the pain you caused me by sleeping with my man gave me the knowledge of how to go through with this entire plan. But, since you like giving women head and having sex with them, I’ll give you Outworld’s ultimate prize—Chica Kahn. That little curse you put on her is still active, but Ro Ro was able to lower the severity of it. Now, it’s time for Karma and Jake Krane to become the bitch we were born to be!” Jake says, and he puts Dionne’s head near Chica’s crotch and demands she start licking as he chokes her with his hair. Chica starts to sleep moan, and Chica starts singing her song: “Fucking myself, I’m fucking myself, I’m fucking my, fucking my…” Jake whispers in her ear, “Dionne Tsung is licking your pussy…” This causes Chica to be come enraged but she doesn’t wake up and Chica’s vaginal teeth start clawing apart Dionne’s face who screams in horror as she is eaten alive. Chica wakes up which makes her stop biting and Dionne is revealed to be alive but in a paralyzed state. Chica looks at her bleeding face and shrugs her shoulders and goes back to bed. Jake drags Dionne outside, unties her and throws her into a portal that leads to Scorpion’s house and says, “You want my man…take him.” and Jake goes to his room and goes to bed. Short: That So Jabari (Shows What You Know) Plot Nya and Loveolas are just getting home from Killerwood at 12:19 A.M. and Jabari is in the living room playing on his ps4. “Hey guys, how was your night?” Jabari asks. “Good,” Nya replies. “We had some ups and downs but it was overall fun.” All of a sudden, Mia Gregory bursts in and says, “Ha, bitch! I got a restraining order signed by my daddy, that says you can’t come within 50ft of me!” “But you’re only 3 inches away from me now!” Nya explains. “I know, cause now that means that you have to go to jail.” Nya tells her that as a Kahn, she can overrule any court order but since her sugar daddy isn’t in the Outworld judicial system, it isn’t real. Jabari recognizes Mia and asks, “Aren’t you that girl that got expelled from Cloud City Academy for having sex with a student two grades ahead of you?” But Mia says that she didn’t get expelled, that her daddy took her out of the school so she can be home schooled. Loveolas tells her to get the fuck out their house and Mia storms off and flips off everyone. Nya says, “That bitch is getting home schooled in prostitution. How much you wanna bet she’ll be working at Chica’s job in 12 years?” Jabari continues playing on his ps4 and Nya and Loveolas go to bed. Trivia * Jake has never cursed so much in his life, making this his first time. * Caitlyn died in this episode.